


[生产x战职|精人]当天赐收成撞上狩猎车

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※诺弗兰特清水日常向※生产大佬菁灵族x尘族枪术师，角色未命名，为了方便区分所以设定了下种族和外貌。
Kudos: 3





	[生产x战职|精人]当天赐收成撞上狩猎车

一望无际的晶壁矗立在诺弗兰特大陆之南，天晴时反射的熠熠辉光仿佛令荒凉的沙漠更加燥热。

荒漠之中，身着利落工装，手握镰刀的高个子男性动作麻利地拨开草丛，躲在其中的爬行类生物还未来得及逃，男人便眼疾手快地捉住大蜥蜴的尾巴将它提起，甩进身旁的大袋子中。他的肤色像是比例精妙的巧克力牛奶，覆着薄汗的肩臂在艳阳中泛着健康的光泽。为了干活方便，园艺工常年留着一头短发，被汗湿的浅灰蓝软发贴在额上，让他有些难受。

听到身边的同行发出惊喜的呼声，菁灵不易察觉地皱了皱眉，然后扛起袋子前往下一个采集点。他今天的运气不大好，采集许久，都没能像其他人那样找到产量高的地点，只能笨拙地用着农夫之智与天赐收成，强心剂快喝到吐，才勉强让自己那怎么都装不满的袋子看上去不那么可怜。

可这些还远远不够......

园艺工叹了口气，认命地埋头又割起了麦子。

自诺弗兰特重新被暗夜拥抱后，这片经历过光之泛滥的大陆似乎逐渐恢复了生机。在暗之战士的带领下，各地的食罪灵被大量讨伐，从事生产的能工巧匠与大地使者们也有了足够安稳的环境来修复与重建这满目疮痍的世界。

如果没有那位英雄，恐怕所有人都将在绝望中迎来终结。末世之中，人们格外懂得感恩，所以当暗之战士提出想委托诺弗兰特各地的生产者们为他提供帮助时，整个中庸工艺馆都洋溢着积极与快活的气氛——能为大英雄做点什么，实在是荣幸至极！

经验丰富的阿马罗们载着材料清单飞向各个集落，市场交易板上也开始出现新的商品。为了激励生产者们，游末邦的商会与中庸工艺馆试着合作，向交纳了物资的工匠发放可兑换多种交易品的工票。工票限定的商品让许多不事生产的冒险者都有些眼馋，有甚者愿出高价直接购买。

于是不分昼夜，更无畏热浪寒潮，采集者们如同忙碌的工蚁，在沙漠中东搬西运。他们将远方橙色的水晶看作金山，把手指拂过的麦丛视为成打的工票，连摆尾逃窜的蜥蜴都可爱如家宠，挖到高产点的成就感更是无可比拟......当然，前提是能找得到。

远处的以太之光有些吵嚷，园艺工捆好割下的麦子，眺望片刻，没看见有什么不寻常，便匆匆赶往新的采集点。他走去的路上，有许多同行愁眉苦脸地往反方向赶，三两成对地嘟囔着‘倒霉’。

只见荒漠中光秃的树下，名为休格尔的强大生物懒洋洋地趴在地上，尾巴尖儿离他感应到的采集点很近，若是叫它这根细长的尾巴抽上一下，周边的采集者都要遭殃。难怪园艺工们纷纷开溜，就算有隐去身形的能力，也少有人会为了那么点小麦铤而走险。

菁灵对自己的技艺还是相当有信心的，他望着那片茂盛的麦，决心要前去一求这险中富贵。

他刚一走近，休格尔就站起身来，尾巴贴着男人的脚踝扫过，可园艺工眼里只有金灿灿的小麦：他总算遇到了一片产量相当于别处十倍的宝藏！算上更高级些的天赐收成，割一把便有十二份的量！

这一定是个好兆头，园艺工扬眉吐气，摆好架势准备大干一场，为他接下来的丰收开个好头。

-园艺工开始了割草作业。

-园艺工使用了天赐收成Ⅱ。

然而他还来不及收割，头顶上突然传来一句带着笑意的喊话：

“——老乡别怕！挖宝！”

是狩猎车！

“你们不要过来啊！”

“快走，那些家伙来了！”

人群中不知是谁先发出惊叫，老乡们动作熟练地收起锄头和镰刀，笛声吹响，一个个骑猪坐狗，整齐而飞快地涌向远方未知的草场，汇作沙漠中退去的浪潮。

“别跑啊！”坐着青蛙号飞来的那人望着这场面笑得更开心了，“大部队还没来呢！着什么急啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

来人忽然发出惨叫，随着骤然杂乱的机械运作声响起，铁皮青蛙突然不受控制地在天上无头苍蝇般乱转，园艺工揪着麦秆，惊恐地发现那东西冲着他直直撞了过来。

-园艺工没有获得任何东西。

-园艺工结束了割草作业。

沙地之上，肇事者与受害人一齐发出痛苦的呻吟。

“嘶......”

“好疼.......啊......”

不顾身上的酸痛，菁灵强撑着站起，他还惦记着没割完的麦子，若是狩猎车来了，这些植物只怕要被他们踩得乱七八糟，简直暴殄天物。然而休格尔不知何时竟转过身，死死地盯着他，巨兽摇头摆尾，看上去十分躁动。确认自己还处于隐匿状态的园艺工忽而想起，身边那家伙根本就不会潜行！

一个被摔得头昏，一个被撞到快散架，休格尔连爪子都不用抬，一声长啸就撂倒了虚弱的两人。园艺工与冒险者仰面躺在地上，一时间谁也没说话，直到路过的好心赤魔给了他们一人一个赤复活，才终于从濒死的状态中恢复。

最气人的是，眼前这个矮他两头的尘族男人竟然连句抱歉都不说，刚起来便高举长枪狂喊‘组我组我’，顶着一头沾满砂砾的乱发，灵活地挤进了正在讨伐怪物的人群中，甚至还在园艺工心心念念的高产量采集点上蹿下跳。

“低头，然后告诉我你看到了什么。”园艺工面无表情地扯住正在清点战利品的尘族的后领，将他提得脚尖点地。

枪术师徒劳地在空中划着四肢，滑稽得像离水的龟，他认出了面前身材结实的菁灵族，自知理亏，试探着答道：“......草？”

“哦哦哦我知道了！”见对方的脸色又黑了三分，尘族连忙改口，小心翼翼观察着菁灵的表情推测道：“是...被踩扁的...杂......草？”

大错特错！

“连麦子都认不出来！真是只知道打打杀杀的莽夫！”园艺工把不断挣扎的枪术师丢到一边，痛心地单膝跪在折断的麦秆边，“我还一点都没采到呢......你知不知道这些能卖多少钱啊！”

巧了，枪术师还当真是个不事生产的，日常吃喝全靠蹭部队，板子从来只看新装备和小宠物，不知柴米油盐贵。叫园艺工这么一问，还不高兴起来，撇撇嘴道：“不就是点麦子嘛，能贵到哪去？”

“它可不是你常吃的山地小麦！这是暗之战士要的安穆·艾兰特产的资材，现在市场价至少这个数！再算上被你打断的天赐收成和强心剂，光这里我至少能采到八十份，八十份！”菁灵掰着手指给他算账，“看明白了没？自己算数，赔钱。”

枪术师难以置信地低头又用手指头算了好半天，硬拉着一脸不情愿的园艺工回到水晶都，直到看见交易板上成组的材料价格才肯信。穿着土气的尘族翻遍裤兜也不过几个铜子儿，他没有攒钱的习惯，要是一口气赔几万块，那真是老婆本都要被掏空了。见他眉宇纠结，园艺工的气也消得差不多了，开口道：“钱不够的话，还有别的法子。”

话音刚落，尘族不知想到了什么，瞪圆了浅绿的大眼睛，后退一步揪住自己的衣领，紧张兮兮地盯着园艺工。

“嗯，仔细看看......你身材不错，挺结实啊。”

工匠慢悠悠地说着，步步紧逼，直把那人赶到墙边。在菁灵天生的俯视角中，尘族成了被鹰隼盯上的野兔，可惜水晶都没有兔子洞给他钻，青年刚想将他推开，园艺工一斧头杵在墙上，锋利的刃掠过寒光。

“呜......！”枪术师吓得一哆嗦。

“我记住你的队徽了，跑也没用。而且我只是个弱不禁风的工匠，你连休格尔都揍过了，还怕我啊？”园艺工笑得和善极了，“钱不够没关系，拿身体来还就好了。”

他这地摊文学一样的发言显然戳中了枪术师担心的点，尘族男人抗拒地双手抱胸，戒备地侧过身：“没门！你把我当什么人了！”

菁灵没忍住笑出声来，反问：“你又把我当什么人了？”

“你不是说要那什么，肉......肉偿.......”

“对啊，肉偿，向我出卖你的身体。”工匠一脸正直，收起斧头拍了拍小矮个的头顶，“然后为我提供体、力、劳、动。”

体力劳动，肉偿，出卖身体，还是怎么听怎么怪。

分不清这人到底是不是在说荤话，尘族青年的耳根一时涨得通红，他不似园艺工那样常常要在日光下暴晒，脸皮又薄又白净，根本藏不住情绪。宇宙和音市场人来人往，已经有不少人注意到挤在墙角的他们，不时传来轻飘飘的私语。枪术师抿抿唇，仰起头仔仔细细地打量身前的菁灵：虽然肤色黑了些，但胜在鼻梁高挺，眼型细长，看得出长相不错，工装背心更是完美地将他在劳作中锻炼出的肌肉展现出来。

见青年在打量他，那双浅灰蓝的眼毫不闪躲地迎上来，催促着对方快些做决定。

“可是，唉，这不好吧。”枪术师缩缩肩膀，“就没有别的......”

“要么现在还钱，要么跟我走。”

“啊？现在啊？现在还是白天呢，你确定？”青年犹豫地道。

“不然呢？你想大晚上出去挖矿？”菁灵没了耐心，从包里抽出一根矮人银镐塞进他怀里，“时间就是金钱，赶紧给我干活。”

还、还真是体力劳动啊！

叮叮咣咣，枪术师竭力抬起酸痛的胳膊，在黑风海底的岩柱上扣下一小块石头来。他一点也不擅长采集，雇主敲下大块海盐的时候，他却只能和硬得恐怖的海底岩较劲。待在漆黑海底很容易失去时间概念，青年又饿又困，拎着几乎空荡荡的布袋，一头栽进发着荧光的海葵里打瞌睡。

“起来干活，偷什么懒。”变为采矿工的菁灵走来用鞋尖碰碰他的小腿，“挖了多少就累成这样？”

“我......呜......我不会挖！”摇摆的海葵丛绝望地控诉道：“这玩意真的太无聊了！你们这些搞采集的家伙好恐怖，为了赚钱竟然对自己这么狠！”

他们所处的采集点人格外少，说话的功夫人就走光了。菁灵面色看不出情绪，他垂眼看了片刻，俯身将青年揪了起来。枪术师似乎是打定了主意要破罐子破摔，像没骨头一样毫不挣扎，软绵绵地任由雇主拖拽。

菁灵终于失了耐心，将他一把掼在岩壁上，压低了声音道：“我问你，如果不是为了狩猎，你会去那片荒漠吗？”

枪术师诚实地摇摇头，那地方又干又燥，傻子才去那儿呢。

“我再问你，如果不是我要你打工，你会来这片海底吗？”

不会，当然不会，海底的大气泡听起来就很诡异，谁知道它什么时候碎掉？

“所以你不会懂。”菁灵压抑着情绪，深吸一口气。

“因为你没见过清晨时暖紫色的雷克兰德，和那被紫色海洋抱拥着的、像是刺破无尽光的利刃的水晶塔；你也不会知道，如果在伊尔美格遭到妖灵捉弄，只要说一句从暗之战士那里学来的妖灵语，它们便会开心地带你找到未知的珍稀矿脉；更别提你所站立着的地方——这可是黑风海的海底，是仅凭人类的力量绝对无法达到的区域！但你只觉得这里的空气咸湿难闻！”

“没错，长期以来我们遭受着食罪灵的威胁，学会如何战斗实在是太重要了，但你不能永远在战斗。就连游末邦都意识到生产的重要性了，你却连每天都在吃的麦子都认不出！”

“在这种世道，赚再多的钱又有什么意义？活着，有实感的活着比什么都重要。而你什么时候觉得自己活着？是忘却生死的战斗中，还是走在路上突然觉得肚子饿了，而不远处恰好有家小酒馆亮着灯的时刻？”

被尘族呆呆地看着，菁灵意识到自己似乎说得太多也太过了，连忙打住：“我.......抱歉，我没有别的意思，只是突然就......”

“不，继续，请继续！我好像明白了！”枪术师碧绿的眼闪着光亮，他紧紧扣住对方结实的小臂，身体前倾：“还能再多讲讲你知道的事吗？......或者，你愿意当我的老师，教我怎么采矿吗？”

“可你刚才还觉得无聊。”菁灵有些意外。

“那是刚刚！我错了！”青年仿佛一只初次见到广袤原野的马驹，兴奋又急切，简直快要原地蹦起来了，“到底要为什么而战斗......这就是我一直在找的答案！请收我为徒吧！！！”

寂静的海底回荡着枪术师拼尽全力的呐喊，挖累了的同行们纷纷投来看热闹的目光，更有甚者收了镐子，双手在脸边围成喇叭状，口型夸张地道：

答~应~他~

这又不是在求婚！菁灵怒气冲冲地瞪了对方一眼。

“喂，话说你这家伙，该不会以为成了我徒弟就可以不用还钱了吧？”

“嘿嘿，难道不是吗？老师？师父？”

“......999个海盐，明天交给我，欠的债另算。”

“啊？不要啊——”

END?


End file.
